


Cigarettes and Insomnia

by Jaded2020



Series: Adopted AU: Jesse McCree and Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Adopted Jesse McCree, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Dad Jack, Good Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, I hope i'm not the only one who likes this, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Men Crying, Modern Era, Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Protective Gabriel, Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Jesse McCree's Parent, Sad Jesse McCree, Team as Family, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Young Jesse McCree, cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded2020/pseuds/Jaded2020
Summary: I wrote this and posted it in like a couple hours just cuz I really wanted to update this series so don’t judge it too hard please.Originally thinking, Jack was the softer of the two parents on Jesse, and he definitely is. but I’m kinda in love with this idea that he’s the tryhard dad. Like Jack tries to act laid back and chill, but it doesn't quite work as he’s always putting a lot of work into connecting with Jesse who gives him the most backlash really.I have a ridiculous hoard of ideas and undercooked fics centered around Gabe And Jesse, so this one’s gonna be mainly about Jack and Jesse. Hope y'all like it and how I've developed Jack's character as much as I enjoyed writing it. And, if not, don't worry more mainly Gabe and Jesse coming soon. I'm unsure of how to explain this one, but I hope y'all will still give it a shot.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Adopted AU: Jesse McCree and Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921318
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, we all know Jack's got that gravelly ass voice, especially after he becomes Soldier 76 which I assume is from age or damage in the explosion at Gibraltar. I decided to have it be that Jack smoked to deal with stress during the military. Side note: gonna post another fic explaining a bit more of the whole adoption situation from Gabe's perspective.

Jesse sighed; his head hitting the paneling with a soft thunk.

He impatiently flicked on his lighter, inhaling deeply. The hit of nicotine cleared his head a bit, and, hopefully, now, his hands would stop shaking so goddamn much. 

Still, Jesse scrubbed at his temples, scowl deepening. He'd kill for a lick of alcohol-- brandy, wine, beer... didn't matter. At his last foster home, he’d easily gotten drunk on nights like these, partly why they kicked him out. Here, it didn’t seem like anyone was much of a drinker, and he’d lost his fake ID.

Jesse lazily scrolled through his phone, puffing away as he mentally cursed his past self.

Hearing the screen door slide open, Jesse hardly muffled a curse, scrambling to shove his lighter and pack in his back pocket. He hissed as he burnt himself, chucking the cancer stick away. It was well into 4 am, so he assumed nobody would be up... _like a fuckin idiot._

Jack let out an amused little huff before schooling his expression and pausing a moment in the doorway before stepping out onto their oak back porch.

“I was just about to ask if you'd light me one.”

Jesse raised both brows, purposely blinking hard at him. “The hell are you on about?"

“I started smoking back in the military. It certainly hasn’t done any favors on my vocal cords if you couldn’t tell.”

“Good for you.”

Jack shrugs, plopping down beside Jesse who scoots away. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you’re not fooling anyone, son, least of all me or Gabe. You smell like smoke, and I've seen you come out here for the past couple of nights. I figured I'd join you. The more the merrier, so they say.”

Jesse snorted, “... that why you keep making me coffee?”

“I was serious about the cigarette part, son. I’d prefer it if you didn’t, but it’d be hypocritical of me to tell you to quit. If you think about stopping anytime soon, I bet I still have some nicotine patches left, and we could always talk to Angela.”

Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle bitterly at that. “Been smokin’ since I was 13... reckon I ain't stopping anytime soon.” He purposefully pulled out the pack, lighting himself one before offering it alongside his lighter and a stick to Jack.

They sat in silence for a bit with Jesse sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye, waiting for Jack to say something. However, Jack simply smoked away peacefully, a slight squint to his eye and a knee his one arm propped up on his knee with the other lazily draped ahead.

Jesse relaxed slightly, content with the quiet, as he stubbed out the one and shook out another, partly daring Jack and his “understanding” to do something about it.

“The offer still stands," Jack muttered offhandedly.

Jesse scoffed again, inhaled deeply from the cigarette instead of acknowledging Jack's pestering.

“There’s some melatonin in the cupboard if you still can’t sleep.”

Jesse shrugs, grumbling out, “‘m fine."

Jack nods, leaning back on his hands and staring at the night sky for a bit before standing up with a grunt, joints cracking. “I’m gonna hit the hay. Holler if you need me. Age’s wearing me down.” He chuckled wryly, not mentioning the fact he’d blown out his knee in the war alongside fucking up his back.

Jesse stayed silent, smoking away.

Jack had the door nearly shut behind him before sliding it back open and pulling out his wallet. “I’m not exactly sure how much a pack like that costs now."

He walks over handing Jesse a 20 before stepping back and flashing him a small smile.

“Lay off Gabe’s wallet for a bit-- will you? I think he's onto me. I can only act so forgetful."

Jesse bites the inside of his cheek and looks away before grumbling, “planned.. on paying ‘em back….”

He clenches a fist around the dollar bill originally left limply laying in his lap.

“If you need something, just ask, Jesse. That’s what we’re here for. Alright? You don’t need to pay us back for anything.”

“I ain't jus' some fuckin’ freeloader. I’ll get a job, pay y’all back, fair an’ square. Don’t need y'er fuckin’ money...!” He slaps the 20 bucks into Jack’s chest, shoving past him and stomping up the stairs.


	2. Better not Bitter

Jesse sat on a stool, slouched over the island, flopping his head into his arms onto the granite countertop.

Hearing a glass clack down in front of him, Jesse glanced up, squinting at the white, ceramic mug, barely making out the bold black print across it: “Dad Jokes? I think you mean rad jokes.” Jesse couldn’t help but let out a surprised snort, and Jack cracked a smile at him.

“I told you I'm not the only one who would find it humorous.”

“Have you signed the divorce papers yet?” Gabe spat back, not bothering to turn around as he shoved his shoes on. 

Jesse’s eyebrows raised slightly before catching onto Gabe’s dry humor as the man let out a drawn-out, overly loud sigh. “The lies they tell you before marriage. Don’t let them pull one over on you, kid.”

Still, Gabe stalks over and gives Jack a rough kiss before ruffling Jesse's hair, barking out a “be good” that’s grown to sound more affectionate each day. Gabe smirks slightly at the irritated huff he gets in return, watching as Jesse bats his hair back into place before heading out the door.

Jesse’s face scrunches up at the bitter bite of coffee as he takes a quick swig.

Jack huffs out a laugh, passing over the sugar container and snagging the jug of milk from the fridge for Jesse. “I wasn’t sure how you liked it. Though, I'm assuming you don’t want any cinnamon…?” 

“The fuck…?” Jesse says, pausing as a spoonful of sugar hovers over the mug.

“Word of advice, I’d steer clear of any coffee Gabe makes.” 

Jesse hums in acknowledgment, adding a splash of milk before stirring up the coffee and taking a sip. He watches Jack put away the milk and sugar. “Ain't you gonna be late or somethin?” 

Jack waves a dismissive hand instead. He leans back against the counter, cradling his coffee in two hands. 

“No-p-e,” Jack replies, popping the p. “I’m working from home today. I figured, factoring in you keeping this between me and you, we could spend some time together.” The older man then pointedly slurps his coffee. 

Jesse nearly chokes on his drink before blinking hard at Jack through narrowed eyes. “The hell you on about…? You want me to skip school with you?” 

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, sucking his teeth. “Essentially, yes. If you want to, that is…” 

“No pressure,” he rushes to add.

Jesse sets down the now half-empty mug, drumming his fingers along the countertop as he raises an eyebrow at Jack. “This ain't one of em reverse psychology bullshit right..? I say yes and you run off to Gabe tellin’ em I plan on skippin’ school or something...?” 

“No-no, of course not, I would never… do something like that.” HE sighs. “I just figured… we could… I don’t know, perhaps... catch a film... visit the mall, your pick-- Whatever _you_ want.”

Jesse snorts at that and knocks back the rest of his coffee standing up. 

“I mean we could always spend the day here if y--”

  
“I wanna get wasted at a honky-tonk and have a pretty gal ride me into the sunset.” He grins lewdly at Jack. “That all peachy keen with you?”

Noting the raised eyebrows and wide eyes as Jack stammers out an “ oh…. we-well, that’s not… you can’t be serious,” Jesse scoffs loudly. “Jesus christ---course I ain't, pal. Jus' horsin' around with you.” He fakes a laugh, giving Jack a rough pat on the back. 

“You ain't kiddin’ bout that day off though is you?” Jesse asks, scratching at the stubble on his chin before setting his mug in the sink. 

Jack resists the urge to correct Jesse’s grammar. “I figured you weren’t... I just.”

He sighs. “No, um, you can still spend the day how you want… well, within reason.” 

“Well, I’d be a real tool to refuse an offer like that now wouldn’t I?” 

Jack hesitantly nods.

“Y’er a lot like my last foster daddy y’hear?”

“How so?”

“...Was a real stick in the mud most days then….” Jesse gives a long pause, stalking over to the wall-mounted shelf near the front door before cracking a grin back at Jack. “Then he’d let me borrow his car keys,” Jesse says, swiping the keys off one of the hooks beneath the shelf

Jack bites his tongue unsure of what to say. He’s not necessarily offended by the implied insult, but… Jack sighs, simply stating, “I thought you didn’t have your license yet.” 

“Figured I’d borrow yours!” Jesse yells back despite not being too far away as he heads for the garage.

Realizing Jesse’s serious, Jack sighs. “Jesse--dammit-- that’s not..” He manages to snag the teenager by the forearm just as Jesse’s ducking out the door into the two-car garage. “You and I both know this is not what I meant by a day off.” 

Jesse balks slightly at the sharpest of Jack’s voice. “Huh? So y’aint as spineless as you look, _Jack._ ” His mockingly pleasant tone swiftly shifts as he snarls out, “I’d reckon you oughta get your damn hands off’a me though.”

Jack shakes his head, yanking Jesse back inside and shutting the door. He releases his firm grip on Jesse's arm but not before snatching back his keys and wallet, 

Jesse scoffs, shoving past him. “Plenty of folks like you Jack--y’know that? You think a twenty-dollar bill? Some shelled out pleasantries gonna do the trick…? Well-it aint-- so _stop_ tryin’ to fuckin’ buy me. The sooner y’all fuck off to adoptin’ y’erself some newborn baby or lil tyke the sooner we can be done with this bullshit act.” 

Jack bites his tongue, figuring he should just let Jesse storm off and cool down. He knew he couldn’t force the kid to like him or at least tolerate his company and trying to appease Jesse into it clearly wasn’t helping, but... a part of him couldn’t stand ending it-- the conversation like that, accepting what Jesse said as if it were true.

“You’re right.”

Jesse glowers at him.

“I’ve always wanted to be a dad, raise a family. What can I say? Some simple white picket fence, suburban life has always been my dream. Gabe, of course, wasn’t too keen on committing to it, but he agreed. Obviously, we can’t conceive a kid naturally, or else I would have. I figured we’d adopt at a max of ten years old.” 

“No shit.” 

“I’m not finished. Gabe picked you. He likes to joke and say it was to deter me from actually adopting, but, as I’m pretty sure Gabe’s never informed you, he lost his parents when he was 16 in a flash flood. A lot of kids... at the time, were displaced, and he spent a good while in a refugee camp and then foster care before they could locate his grandparents in the war-torn Dominican Republic. I think, in a way, you reminded him of that time... of being alone and angry, Jesse.”

Jack pauses waiting for Jesse to butt back in, but he’s deadly quiet, so he continues, “he, admittedly, understands what you’re going through _a million more_ ways than I ever could. I wanted nothing more to be frustrated with you, Jesse. I figured we’d raise you to 18, send you off, and I’d finally get a kid of my own. There’s a lot out there saying foster parents can’t connect with older teens or build that bond, and, for all I know, perhaps they’re right. However, I’m damn willing to try to be a father or at least a friend to you. When I give you money, offer to take you out, it’s because I’ve grown to care a lot about you, and, you’re right, I honestly want you to like me too. You want to cuss me out, push me away, so be it. I’m still gonna try to be here for you. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

Jesse bites his lower lip until he tastes blood. He can’t bear to look up at Jack and face him, so, in a way, he must feel guilty... _right?_ but a big part of him just... _aches somethin’ fierce._

After his cheesy outburst, Jack expects Jesse to scoff, hell, flip him off and go back to holing up in his bedroom, hardly talking to either of the two let alone Jack.

“You’re crying…?” In Jack's shock, the thought spills from his lips. 

“N-no.” Jesse sniffs gruffly, scrubbing at his face and turning away. 

Jack can't help but let out a soft sigh. He feels the tension wounding a knot in his shoulders dissipate, letting them sag. 

Jesse continues swatting at his face, and Jack cautiously takes a step forward. 

“Can I hug you…?” Despite asking, Jack doesn't wait for an answer, wrapping his arms around Jesse.

Expecting Jesse to shove him away, he freezes slightly when he feels Jesse’s hands digging into his back, holding on tightly and the warm dampness seeping into his t-shirt.

Jesse couldn’t stop himself from latching onto him, feeling the solid warmth helped much to his shame, but no matter how hard he bit down his lip he couldn’t stop the tears streaming from his eyes.

He felt nothing short of pathetic gaining some semblance of a grip on reality with the grounded touch, but _clearly not enough_ as he smooshed his face into the man’s chest as if it would muffle his sobbing... as if he could burrow in there and disappear. 

He hears Jesse suck in a breath of air and choke back a cry. 

“It’s alright; you can let it out," Jack murmurs without thinking. 

Jack’s a bit taken aback by the strangled sob he gets in return, frown tugging at his cheeks.

Sniffing hard, eventually, Jesse's crying dies down with a hiccup and a shaky inhale.

Jack’s content with still holding him, but Jesse peels away, wiping his face on his shirt as if he could wash away all evidence of the sudden breakdown... _like a fuckin' crybaby..._

Jack snags a sheet of paper towel from the roll in the kitchen and hands it with a quiet “here.” 

Jesse doesn’t say anything, just blows his nose, looking down at his socked feet before croaking out an “‘m sorry…” 

“I forgive you. I say a movie and a tub of icecream in order now though if I’m not too uncool still.” 

Jesse snorts, laughter bubbling up despite the lingering tightness still welling in his chest. 

Jack smiles softly at him. Jesse stands in place like a statue until Jack calls him over, “come on. This ice cream isn’t gonna eat itself.” 

He’s set out two spoons and two tubs of ice cream, vanilla and--

“Rocky road?” Jack asks, holding the container out to him.

Jesse hesitantly takes it from him. “Ain't.... ain't this one for Gabe...?” He vaguely recalled Gabe asking for it while Jack was writing the last grocery list. 

“If you don’t tell ‘em, I won’t.” 

They sit on the couch, and Jack, without a word, clicks on the western Jesse was halfway through last week before getting called to dinner and has nearly forgotten about at this point. Jack simply leans back on the couch, eating a couple of bites here and there from the vanilla container. Gradually, Jesse follows suit, albeit polishing off most of his container.

It isn’t the first day-off in forever bonding experience Jack anticipated or imagined, thinking through what he’d say, how he’d go about it a million and one times in his head until it became another scripted monologue he’d read out to the press countless times before if a case ever got too controversial or was questioned by the public… it was... _better._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry college and mental illness have been kicking my ass. I have a bunch of work I wanna post though for this series, just need to take the time to polish it which ain't always all that great. Anyway, thanks for reading. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and motivate me to post this shit instead of keeping it to myself hah.


End file.
